1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to viewing systems and, more particularly, is directed towards a wide field of view goggle system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, night vision goggles include a pair of viewing channels, each channel having an objective lens, an image intensifier tube and an eyepiece. The center of one channel's axis is oriented parallel to the center of the other channel's axis so that the system's field of view is determined essentially by the field of an individual channel. The increased angular field of existing goggles, due to the distance between the axis of each channel, is not significant. In present goggle systems with a fixed diameter (area) intensifier tube, the field of view and the resolution of the system are directly related.